Mar'dok Irongald
Mar’dok was brought into this world an Irongald, one of the numerous Dwarven clans of the famed and renown city, Finnidreck’s Hold, more commonly known as the City of Brass. The Irongalds are a highly respected and ranked clan of the Dwarven Council of War and Manufacturing, his father being a renowned commander and his mother being of strong success in the ore processing industry. Finnidreck’s Hold is a city for the fortuned and the gifted craftsmen of Dwarven society, merchants and tradesmen from every crevice of being gather in the City of Brass to display their wares and perhaps gain competitive edge. Though nothing brings more attraction than the yearly convention held by Irongald-Talren Refining, owned half by Uriah Irongald, Mardok’s birthmother, and the other half by Gartuk Talran, a fellow business partner. Each year their company launches a grand gathering of engineers, craftsman, tradesmen and visionaries alike to witness their latest wonders in technological advances. Modes of transportation, machinations of war, advances in Dwarven Medicinal Sciences, all have been products of the Irongald-Talren Convention of Brilliant Minds. Around Mar’dok’s coming of the 22nd year of his birth, an industrial accident occurred, another of the numerous fires that happened routinely in a city built for industry. Though, the fire that struck took his mother’s life, burning Irongald-Talren Refining to it’s knees. His father was distraught at the loss of his wife through such an accident. Though, after company ownership had been transferred to Talren, he began to suspect different. Driven mad by the thought of his wife being set up for murder, Nairo Irongald rested not for months until he would find the true reason behind his wife’s untimely death. Nairo grew closer, though the closer he became to the discovery, his life began to slip from him. His son had grown more distant, his soldiers had begun to lose hope in his command. Mar’dok grew weary of his father’s insane tendencies and notions, and soon fled the city with a band of traveling merchants. Leaving with nothing but the clothes on his back, and the axe in his sheath. Deeds * Currently in possession of the Water Horror * First party member to be incapacitated. ** Second time due to Nemben shooting him in the back with an arrow. ** Third time due to being shot in the back with an arrow through a tower window. Details Basic Information: * Race: Dwarf * Class: Fighter * Sex: Male * Age: 36 * Level: 2 - 58 XP * AC: 14 * Health: 21 * Alignment: Neutral Character Details * Physical Description: Brown Hair, Long Beard, Stone-Faced * Height: 4'2" * Weight: 195 * Oddities: * Strengths: * Weaknesses: Short Height, * Languages: Common, Dwarven * Birthplace: The White Irons, Finnidreck's Hold * Deity: N/A Physicality: * STR - 16 * DEX - 10 * CON - 16 * INT - 11 * WIS - 9 * CHA - 9 * Fortitude +6 * Reflex +0 * Will -1 Powers and Abilities: * Darkvision (60 ft) '- Mar'dok can see up to 60 ft. without any light source upon activation of Darkvision. Darkvision is only black and white, so colors are not discernable. * '+2 Save vs. Poison * +2 Save vs. Spells and Spell-Like Effects * +1 on Attack Rolls (Orcs and Goblinoids) * +4 Dodge bonus on Giants * Speed unaffected by armor or encumbrance Inventory: Equipped * Scale Mail Armor * Shield, Tower * Battleaxe Backpack * Pouch, Belt * Rope, hemp (50 ft.) * Bedroll * Rations, Trail (x3) * Torch * Waterskin * Water Horror